


A Fighting Fantasy

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, M/M, MMA, N7 Day, Shepard rescues Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Kaidan has been captured by the batarians and Lieutenant Sean Shepard has to go and rescue him.  Hopefully, Shepard can survive a fight for his life.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 5





	A Fighting Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonShield75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShield75/gifts), [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts).



> This came to me thanks to a request by my friends on a Fanfiction Discord, CrimsonShield75 and TinyTina. That's how this story came about. I hope you enjoy this story and the twist ending. Also... potionsmaster made my Kaiden addicted to BDSM. Whoops.

Kaidan knew he had been bound and gagged. He just wasn’t sure where he was. He also knew he was naked and he hoped, he HOPED, no one noticed he was starting to get a hard on. He forgot how much he liked being bound during sex. His mind had already wandered to Seanán and what the man could do to him. However, he doubted that was what was going on right now. But he could hope.

Soon, Kaidan’s eye cover was removed and he could see. His eyes had to adjust and soon he found out he was surrounded by Batarian pirates. A Batarian with a more narrow face, bigger lips, flat and smaller nose walked up. She had her stomach, shoulders and arms exposed as she moved in front of him. She said, “You’re awake? Good. My name is Khalla Crosregar and I run this band of pirates.” The men chuckled and cheered.

Kaidan glared at her, wondering what she wanted.

She chuckled and said, “I can tell by the look on your face, you want to know my plans. I want to bring your boy toy here and show him how much we want to hurt him. He’s a Shepard. He’s just as bad as the Butcher of Torfan. My older brother died on Torfan. I will make him suffer.” She slinked up and tapped Kaidan’s cock and said, “And I will take what’s his.”

Kaidan gulped. If she was going to fuck him, she picked one of his kinks to do it. But what she didn’t know was that Kaidan also liked females. He was thinking of having a sit down with Sean and talk about maybe letting him have a girlfriend. But that was neither here nor there. Right now, he had to worry about what was going to happen to Sean.

Khalla chuckled and turned him in his chair to show him out the window. There was an arena, basically a raised floor with a cage hanging over top. In the center was a batarian male standing in a red bikini and black boots. He had black fingerless gloves on, but there were no pads like in a regular MMA ring. To Kaidan, his body looked sexy. He also looked like he could do some damage. Khalla placed her hand under Kaidan’s chin and moved his head to look at her. Her top was off and her boobs were hanging freely. She smiled and said, “I’m going to wait until Shepard arrives to play with you.” She chuckled darkly at that.

Sean flew a shuttle to an undisclosed location near the edge of batarian space. He had received a mysterious message saying his boy toy was being held on this planet and that he should come alone. Everything would be fine if he did everything they said. He couldn’t contact an information broker, he couldn’t alert the Alliance, he had to come in fighting gear and be ready to fight, and he needed to be ready to die if he loses. Good thing for him that Oracle wasn’t your typical… anything. She mostly worked with Black Wolf and those of the Black Wolf Pack, as well as a few people Black Wolf trusted. He let her know everything over private comms that couldn’t be detected. It was possible that Black Wolf was tracking him, it was possible that she was busy elsewhere. She was helping Trerum do some false flags to get everyone ready for the Reapers that were on their way. So it might be that he was on his own, but Sean could handle it. He was ready for death after he lost his former boyfriend. But now, he had something to fight for, something to live for. He just hoped he could survive this.

He soon arrived to the planet and landed near the building he was ordered to come to. He got out of the shuttle he was using and looked around. He saw a gray building that looked like it had been abandoned for a couple decades. It wasn’t falling apart, but it looked like it hadn’t been used in a while.

Sean walked in and was met by two batarian pirates. They directed him to an old locker room where he could get out of his armor and his uniform. Underneath, he was wearing black briefs that showed off some of butt and was cut low on his waist. He also wore his military boots and black fingerless gloves, also with no pads. Popping his neck, Sean ran a hand over his nearly shaved head. He walked to the pathway towards the arena. He had no words for his enemies, for his opponent, or for the leader of this band of pirates. He just hoped they would let him and Kaidan go when he won this fight. But he wouldn’t just win it, he would make them suffer for kidnapping Kaidan.

As soon as Sean made it to his opponent, the batarian glared at him and the cage dome came down over the two of them. Khalla chuckled from her “press box” looking at the two fighters. She said, “Greetings Shepard. This is a fight for your life, and for me, for your soul. Your cousin, Staff Lieutenant Jessica Shepard, was the Butcher of Torfan. While I can’t hurt her, especially after she saved my people near the Alpha Relay, I do want to hurt those close to her. Now, I am willing to let you walk out of here, but only if you can defeat my champion. But your boy toy will not be left… like how you left him.” She chuckled darkly at him as she grabbed her breasts and shook them. Sean rolled his eyes. If Kaidan was tied up, he knows the man will enjoy it. That’s what he gets for dating a bisexual. You know, Sean thought, maybe he should get Kaidan a girlfriend to take care of those needs. He knew their relationship was strong, but sometimes, you gotta give a little for your lover. Especially if he was willing to give up something for him.

Khalla smiled and said, “Get ready fighters.” The two men took a fighting stance before a bell rang beginning the fight.

The batarian threw a punch at Sean, who ducked under it and threw a punch at the male’s gut. The male backed up, but he wasn’t out of Sean’s range as Sean threw a kick at the male’s head. The male backed up again and growled. He rushed at Sean and tackled him to the ground.

While Sean was fighting, Khalla got on her knees, grabbed her breasts and slid forward, placing Kaidan’s cock between them. She then started sliding her breasts up and down his shaft. She leaned her head down and licked the top trying to get him even more excited than he was. Kaidan couldn’t resist the moan escaping his throat.

The batarian had Sean on the ground and started throwing punches at his face. Sean tried covering up as best he could, but the onslaught kept coming. The crowd of batarian pirates cheered. A few punches made it through and left marks on Sean’s face. Sean knew he would lose fast if he couldn’t get up, so he threw a punch straight into his opponent’s face. The batarian’s head snapped back as he jumped off Sean. Sean hopped up on his feet rubbing some of the blood from the corner of his mouth. His opponent did the same before the two went at each other again.

Khalla had taken off her pants after getting Kaidan to squirt in her mouth. She wanted to use and abuse him as much as she could. She slid her butt against his manhood and then wiggled until it fell in her crack. She then slid up and down his shaft a bit, getting him wet.

Sean had reached low on the bataran and grabbed him by the calves. He picked him up and ran him into the cage. The batarian cried out at impact, but brought his hands together and slammed them into Sean’s back. Sean pulled away, turned around and slammed the batarian hard onto the ground. The crowd cheered again. The batarian tried to throw a punch, but Sean leaned back avoiding it. He then leaned forward and threw a hard left hook. Blood flew out of the batarian’s mouth. He growled and wrapped his legs around Sean’s waist. But just as he did so, Sean threw a punch into his gut causing him to let go. Sean maneuvered to the batarian’s side and drove his knee three times into the batarian’s side causing him to cry out.

Khalla was through playing around and was now sitting in Kaidan’s lap. She had maneuvered her pussy onto his cock and rode him like a stallion. She had pulled him close and was sliding her tits up and down his face as she rode him.

Sean stood up as the batarian rolled away from him and stood up. The batarian roared in anger and ran at Sean. He threw a hard punch that Sean ducked. The batarian had ran past him, but smiled as he brought his foot up behind him and slammed his heel into Sean’s balls. Sean cried out and fell to his knees. The batarian grabbed Sean by the head and slammed his elbow into the back of Sean’s head. Because he was being held, Sean didn’t fall over. The batarian moved up front and brought his knee up and slammed it into Sean’s head, knocking him backwards. Sean’s nose was broken and he fell backwards.

Khalla had turned around by now and had slid Kaidan’s cock in her ass. She was moving up and down quickly, riding his cock enjoying the feel in her ass. She leaned back so that she could grab the back of his head, he moans echoed throughout the room.

The batarian got down on the floor, grabbed Sean’s briefs, and pulled hard. He ripped them off, much to the crowds’ delight, before he slammed a fist into Sean’s balls. Sean’s cock bounced with the hit and he cried out. Sean brought his fist up, leaned up, and slammed it hard into the batarian’s face. There was a cut on his cheek, as his head snapped to the right. The batarian fell to his side and cried out, blood shooting out of his mouth. Sean walked up and kicked the batarian in the nuts, again causing him to cry out.

Khalla was on her knees again as she sucked Kaidan’s dick. Kaidan was enjoying all the attention she was giving him. Khalla leaned over and gave him a deep throat, his cock sliding all the way back into her throat. She had also reached up and stroked his balls.

The batarian was on his front, holding his groin. Sean walked up and grabbed his briefs and pulled up hard. The batarian cried out and kicked his feet as it pulled into his balls. Sean then moved to the side and kicked him in the gut causing him to roll onto his back. Sean got onto his knees ready to start punching, but the batarian slammed his fist into Sean’s cock, causing him to cry out. The batarian sat up and threw a punch into his face, cutting his left cheek and causing blood to fly out of his mouth. Sean fell to his side.

Khalla stood up and looked at Kaidan. She moved over to a drawer nearby and pulled out a special gag. It had a fake phallus on it and she smiled. She walked over to him wrapping it around his mouth, buckling it behind his head. She then climbed up on his lap and slid the phallus into her pussy. She smiled and started hammering his face with her pussy. She moaned as she held onto Kaidan by his hair.

The batarian rolled Sean onto his back, grabbed his legs by the ankles and lifted them up. He then slammed his foot into Sean’s balls, causing him to cry out. The crowd had been going nuts through the whole fight. The batarian started to lift his foot up again to stomp Sean, but Sean shook his legs, freeing his right foot, pulled it back and kicked the batarian in the chest. The batarian coughed, let go of Sean’s leg and backed up. Sean got to his feet quickly, but stumbled a bit. The two men started to circle each other.

Khalla was getting worn out from this. She never expected to have this much fun, or get this much in. She had a strapon, now, and had pushed Kaidan on his face. His ass was exposed enough that she was able to shove the fake phallus in his ass. She then began sliding in and out with vigor. Kaidan moaned while she fucked his ass.

Sean threw a kick to the batarian’s stomach. The batarian threw a punch at his eye. Sean brought his foot up between the batarian’s legs. The batarian brought his foot up to Sean’s side. Sean finally got in close, brought his left fist up into the batarian’s gut before bringing his right fist up into his jaw. The batarian fell backwards and landed on the floor unconscious. The crowd was going nuts, cheering loudly. They counted to ten and another bell rang. Sean had won.

Khalla looked up from fucking Kaidan’s ass, then frowned. Her champion had lost. She wondered what Sean would do as she pulled out, sitting Kaidan back up. She moved up to the window and leaned over watching the scene before her.

Sean moved up, leaned down, grabbed the batarian by his head and picked him up. He slapped him in the face and said, “Wake up.”

The batarian moaned and asked, “So now what?”

Sean smiled and said, “Now I get my reward for beating you.” His cock stood up and he shook his hips a couple times, smacking the batarian in the face with it. The batarian gave him a dirty look, but Sean just grabbed the batarian by the head, slid his thumbs over the top two eyes and said, “Suck it, or I’ll poke your eyes out.”

The batarian opened his mouth and Sean maneuvered his cock inside his mouth. Sean added, “Get it nice and moist.” The batarian licked all over Sean’s cock as he slid it in and out. When he felt it was wet enough, Sean pulled out and moved behind the batarian.

Khalla was impressed with Sean’s brutalness. She looked over her shoulder and said, “Your boy toy can be viscous.” Kaidan just watched.

Sean reached down and pulled the batarian up to a standing position. Sean hooked both his arms behind his back. He then suddenly lifted him upwards by the hooked arms, fully extending his own arms at the peak of the move. The batarian had no choice and pulled his legs up and positioned his lower legs on both sides of Sean’s waist. Sean maneuvered the batarian a little more then thrust his cock into his ass. The batarian cried out loud at this intrusion.

Khalla’s eyes went wide, then she smiled wide. “I made the right choice then.”

Sean pumped in and out, holding both his weight and the batarian’s up as he pounded his ass. The batarian stopped screaming and started moaning as Sean pumped harder. Everyone could hear the slapping sound of Sean pounding the batarian’s ass. The batarian moaned and shook his head back and forth. He was really enjoying what Sean was doing. People could see Sean struggling as he kept pounding the batarian’s ass and started to cheer his power. After pounding for a few minutes, the batarian came, shooting his load onto the ground. Sean lowered himself a little and let go of his former opponent. The batarian landed on his own cum, as he let go of Sean when Sean let him go. Sean moved up to his side and leaned over him grabbing his cock. He jerked off real fast and came over the batarian’s back and the top of his head.

Khalla smiled before hitting a button allowing the cage to rise up. Sean walked away from the mat and headed towards the control room. He walked up the stairs before standing before her. Khalla looked at him and smiled. “Well I guess you ruined my revenge plot, but I still won. I had my way with your boy toy.”

Sean nodded and waited there for a few minutes. He then brought up his omnitool and said, “And I’m sending 50,000 credits to your account.”

Khalla laughed and said, “Thank you for choosing us to fulfill your fantasies.” She then walked over to Kaidan and started untying him. She said, “Your boyfriend has some weird kinks. To be honest, so are you. Seriously, you like beating your lover up?”

Sean held his hands up and said, “NO!” He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I actually like wrestle fuck vids. Kaidan wanted to try a rescue scenario, so I thought it would be interesting to try an MMA fight where the loser gets fucked. Your guy did not pull any punches.”

She smiled and said, “I thought it would be a great experience for you if it was real.”

Sean nodded and smiled. “Yes. It was.”

It took a couple minutes for Khalla to unlock Kaidan. Kaidan smiled as he stood up and kissed Sean. He said, “Well, did you enjoy yourself?”

Kaidan nodded and said, “Yep, you?”

Sean nodded and said, “Yep. Money well spent.”

Khalla laughed and said, “Get out of here, you two.”

The two headed off in Sean’s shuttle and Kaidan sat back, now in a fresh uniform. Sean, too, was in his uniform and smiled as he flew. Kaidan said, “Well that was fun. But do you think our kinks are… weird?”

Sean sighed and said, “Maybe. Just a little.”

Kaidan chuckled and said, “I had fun. And thank you for telling Black Wolf not to come after me.”

Sean chuckled and said, “To be honest, it was not easy. I talked to Oracle first to let Black Wolf know that we paid for this.” Sean leaned back then asked, “Remind me again why you wanted to do this again?”

Kaidan chuckled and said, “To be honest… I wanted to spice things up a bit. I didn’t want our relationship to get stale, you know?”

Sean groaned and said, “I don’t think it will. Man, I was seriously considering finding a girlfriend for you.”

Kaidan smiled and said, “Get a bisexual one who’s in a relationship with a lesbian.”

Sean rolled his eyes. “Why would I do that?”

Kaidan smiled. “Well your gay and don’t want sex with women. She would be lesbian and not want sex with men. The bi’s can have fun while you two aren’t home and then when you are home you have me and she has her lesbian.”

Sean laughed and said, “Let’s go home. At least we let off some steam before the Reapers come.”

Kaidan sighed and said, “I know. Let’s head back to Earth and get ready to do what we can.”

THE END


End file.
